Stingue: Drabbles and oneshots
by Zooplast
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles for Stingue aka Sting Eucliffe x Rogue Cheney from Fairy Tail. Warnings: Yaoi and eventual smut and bullying and sometimes death, a lot of fluff... the fluff might cause diabetes. (Art by kibu-me on tumblr) Status: On-Going.
1. Stingue: Meeting someone the same as me

**Stingue: Meeting someone the same as me.**

 **Note 1: Credits to kibu-me on tumblr for the idea.**

 **Note 2: Thanks Google images for style references.**

 **Note 3: I made them teenagers because why not.**

 **Note 4: In which all of the other students are fairy tail characters but I made them bullies well most of them because life happens.**

 _Sting woke up and got out of bed currently it was a Monday and he was so excited for the first new day of year 10, he had just moved school after some recent bullying problems at his old school. Sting Eucliffe got bullied because he was different, sting had bright blonde hair, multiple piercings, black chokers, black outfits (sometimes white) and all together a weird style but he loves his style and he doesn't care what everyone else thinks - well that's what he thought, he got beat up at school for being different. He sometimes hates living around the parts he lives around because there's no one similar to him, but maybe he will find one someday._

 _He got dressed and put on his favourite outfit, today's attire was a black shirt with some graphic design on which Sting didn't know but he thought it looked cool (plus it was black so there's a bonus.) a black baggy cardigan - which was equally way to big for him but Sting seriously didn't care, he put some black ripped shorts on and finished the look with black and white socks and also black trainers what go past his ankle - similar to converse but cheap versions of converse (Sting was a thrift shopper.) he then went over to his dressing table and got the comb and the hairspray and brushed his hair and buffanted it, his hair is literally sonic - he had really big hair._

A few minutes later, his mum dropped him off at school - his mum doesn't really like Sting's fashion sense but couldn't care less because he's a teenager so he can control how he dresses. He walked past the people who was staring at him, he also forgot to mention how he had black nails currently. Sting sighed, sometimes he wonder why he chose to like this style but sometimes he's glad he is. Sting is gay also, so as well as having a different style and also getting bullied for that - he also got bullied because he was gay but you know, life is life... you have to avoid the negativity.

He walked into class and sat there for 10 minutes taking selfies with weird kiss pose and Japanese signs (e.g the stupid duck face.) then some girls came in and Sting quickly put his phone away, everyone marched into class and sat down at there respectful seats and gave Sting some glares and evil looks. Sting looked back and they stared away, Sting giggled. The teacher walked in, "Good morning class. I hope your weekend was nice. We have a new student with us today!" the teacher said, her name was Miss Vermilion. "Come up here and introduce yourself, Mr Eucliffe." Sting walked up to the front and turned around facing the chalkboard to write his name on it and then turned back around. "How about you introduce yourself?" Miss Vermilion said.  
"Hello. I'm Sting Eucliffe, just call me Sting. I moved here from a few cities away due to reasons which I'd rather not discuss. I understand that my style is different compared to most of yours." (In which it literally was, the boys was wearing track suit bottoms and that - but other boys had chequered tops and stuff and the girls were mostly in crop tops, fake tans and the odd girls were in black jumpers with band logos on.) "However, I'm not dangerous. Thanks for having me here." Sting stopped talking.

Rogue looked up and stared at the new member - he looked similar to him. Sting looked back at the student who was staring at him and instantly blushed. He was cute, he looked like Sting as well... "this could be interesting." Sting said.  
"You can take a seat in the corner at the desk next to Rogue." Sting walked to the empty desk and some girls giggled when the teacher mentioned the name Rogue, "silence girls!" the teacher shouted at the girls. Sooner or later class began.

At break time, Sting waited until everyone walked outside the classroom including Rogue - he then left following Rogue. Rogue did indeed feel a strange presence, Sting walked up to Rogue and tapped him on the shoulder. Rogue flinched, he turned around, "...Yes?" he replied.  
"Can you show me around, pretty please?" Sting asked smiling. Rogue blushed and Sting noticed that,  
"Y-yeah... sure. I'd love to..." Rogue responded. They walked around school with Rogue showing Sting around, Rogue pointed out different rooms such as the boys changing room, the toilets. Sting was quite interested the school was so big compared to his old one however he couldn't help but stare at Rogue, he truly was beautiful... "Anyway, what's your style called?" Sting asked Rogue hoping to get rid of the conversation and make a new one as he did want to get to know him.  
"Um, Visual Kei..." Rogue replied, pushing his long fringe out of his face.  
"Oh, same here... You're the first person I have seen with the same style as me!" Sting replied smiling, Rogue suddenly perked up. "Oh wow, really? Ha ha that's cool." Rogue replied.

Sting and Rogue walked past the girls and boys in the canteens, "Oh god... there's Rogue." one mentioned,  
"Ew Rogue is here." a boy mentioned to his friends. Rogue hung his head down. Sting looked around the room, everyone was staring at Rogue with a disgusted face, this bought Sting back to his past at his old school. Sting took Rogue's hand and took him away, they hid in the bathroom since it was quiet. Sting let go of Rogue's hand - well attempted to but Rogue wouldn't allow that, "Rogue? What's up?" Sting heard a few sobs and then Rogue fell to the floor and crouched in the corner. Sting sat down next to him whilst Rogue sobbed. "I hate this school." Rogue mumbled, Sting sighed... he knew how that felt.  
"I know how you feel. I got bullied as well. It will change, okay?" Sting asked.  
"Humph. I hate this world. I regret being different. Why did god make me this way? Why was lord evil and made for me to be different." Rogue mumbled with tears falling down his face.  
"Rogue, your handsome and cute. It's okay I promise." Sting said rubbing Rogue's back. Rogue turned around to sit to face forward Rogue and hugged Sting, "Thanks... Sting." Rogue said, Sting smiled.  
"No problem, bud." Sting responded.

 **If you're the light, im your darkness.**

 **We are one and all.**

 **We are together and we will defeat.**

 **/END.**


	2. Stingue: The quiet one

**Stingue: The quiet one.**

 **Note: I always get head cannons which are two different things, one being that Sting and Rogue met in primary school (elementary school for Americans.) and that they've been best friends since and nothing would ever break them apart, that was one of my head cannons. My other head cannon for Sting and Rogue is a completely different story however, because it involves problematic subjects (a.k.a problematic being where if I posted to tumblr a person would probably shout at me.) because sometimes I like to imagine Sting and** **Rogue as brothers but then that'd be incest, but it'd still be cute. Oh well. I have a lot of problematic ships. Whatever. Also this one shot takes place after the grand magic games. Probably going to be a drabble with a lot of fluff.**

 **Prompt: write a story beginning with "You were always the quiet one." - prompt taken from random first liners generator.**

 _"You were always the quiet one," Sting started to say whilst staring at_ _Rogue. Rogue stared back at Sting. "You always was and probably will still be forever." Sting continued. Rogue was confused by now, what did Sting mean by that?  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked. Sting chuckled before replying with, "As usual. You're clueless. You're always quiet. During the grand magic games you were quiet and even whilst fighting Natsu and Gajeel. Only times you call out to me whilst we were doing an attack or like doing a couple attack." Sting replied and chuckled. Rogue began to blush, "So what?" Rogue responded in a mumble tone.  
"No reason, I was just thinking it's cute and really adorable but I guess you could be more talkative at times," Sting suggested. __Rogue stood up and walked over to Sting, looking like he was about to punch Sting. Sting chuckled, he kissed Rogue on the lips (they were boyfriends.) and Rogue completely jumped back and fell on the ground, "Now that's playing mean!" Rogue shouted at Sting.  
"You know you love me though." Sting replied smirking and winking, honestly Rogue loved Sting's smile so much it was so bright and it was like a light to light up his darkness. Which is why they're mostly called the light and the dark, Rogue is the dark and Sting lights up his darkness. They were inseparable boyfriends and nothing would ever stop them. Sting walked back over to Rogue and helped him up off the ground grabbing is hand and pulling him up. Rogue smiled and they just hugged each other. Pure silence and just hugging from each other spreading there warmth from their love and how dear and precious they was to each other. Nothing would ever stop them. Lecter and Frosch was just in the background chuckling at them and laughing at how lovey-dovey they were._

 _END._


	3. Stingue: Back To Square One

Back To Square One

Note: Ignore the characters names... they're based of actual anime characters.

It was a dark and stormy night, and since they were training for the upcoming 'Grand Magic Games' - it was a brawl where every fighter took place. Two boys fought together, they adventured together - they mostly did everything together, they were Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe. Sting was your hyped up boy, like a very ecstatic boy and very over-joyed boy, Rogue was the complete opposite, he was mostly tired, bored and also 'Can't be bothered' mood. They were two different people, Sting was like the ultimate sunshine child and Rogue was the ultimate doom child.

They had begun their training session in a forest, it was them two and also their cats - Lecter (who was owned by Sting) and Frosch (who was owned by Rogue) - They were called exceeds - cat like creatures, they also spoke which was unusual.

Rogue and Sting was running into the forest, and suddenly the rain came crashing down and honestly it was quite frightening, and guess what Rogue goes and does? Complain. Fantastic right? "Rogue, be quiet." Sting complained at him.

"Yeah but rain... I'm getting wet." Rogue replied, sarcastic tone implied. They finally ran again hoping to find some shelter under a tree, perhaps. Now, what Sting didn't know was that Rogue was a complete wuss. Rogue was afraid of thunder and lightning and not for a good reason either. When he was a kid, he witnessed someone getting struck by lightning and it's scared him ever since. Sting didn't know of this fear obviously because they were thought to be the best guild ever – a community who looks after their comrades, since Minerva was gone anyway.

The rain continued to blast down and by now it was getting dark, it was winter anyway so it got dark really early. Sting was the one who didn't like the dark and Rogue didn't like lightning … and it was dark and it looked like it was about to thunder and lighten any second now so it could happen but they hoped it wouldn't. It was dark and spooky and the trees in the distant looked like shadows and animals what was going to come out and haunt them, it probably wasn't good to be here. Sting pulled out his cellphone and checked the time, "It's only 7pm." Sting stated,

"What time are we planning to head back?" Rogue replied to this, kind of feeling bored now.

"Probably at like 9pm. don't worry." Sting replied smiling, Rogue attempted to smile back – he just wasn't the type of guy to smile at people and to actually listen to what they had to say, Sting was different though. He trusted Sting, he wasn't sure why. Sting sometimes blabbers on about how he met Rogue when they were children or something, Rogue was the 'local goth emo freak' at school and Sting was the 'wannabe gym kid' – they eventually got picked on for being different. However, this story ends in a positive way because that's how they met, Rogue had made a habit of eating in the bathroom and then Sting walked in and heard him crying so that's how that story ends, they became friends and now they're best buds in the same guild. Life for them two was excellent to say the least. It was going good and hopefully will stay good.

Back with the main story however, they finally arrived at a shelter – sort of place, turns out there was a hut in the middle of the forest that was built there and appeared, Sting had never seen the hut though. He thought it was new, "You know… I've never seen this hut now that I think about it." Sting stated, Rogue nodded in agreement. The hut appeared to be just made out of wood and lumber and other materials, didn't look sturdy but they hoped it would be okay. A bench was also inside along with some hay – what kind of reminded Rogue of the Mary and Jesus story were Mary gave birth in a hut in some hay or something along the lines. Sting sat down on the bench whilst Rogue walked over to the corner and crouched down, Sting didn't notice this until he stared over in the corner when he saw Rogue perched down and thought that he looked a bit sad. "Rogue? What's up?" Sting asked, standing up and walking over to Rogue and then kneeling down next to him.

"Oh, nothing really. I just hate lightning because of something what happened when I was little." Rogue responded with a sad tone,

"Ah I see. Want to talk about it?" Sting replied, smiling. Sting was literally a sunshine, his smile was amazing.

"Yeah sure… basically, when I was a kid I saw someone get hit by a lightning strike – I'm not sure what happened after though but I think it was in a forest near here, so I'm always afraid of lightning nowadays." Rogue responded. Sting sighed,

"Don't worry Rogue, I'm here to protect you now, so it'll be okay." Sting responded slightly hugging Rogue and chuckling. Rogue nodded in agreement.

The night was spent with them two talking and blabbing to each other about their recent journeys and what they hope would happen in the future, they planned to of course stay best friends forever and hoped that nothing would separate them because they thought that their friendship was worth everything, in which it probably was. It was amazing their friendship, it really was. Lecter had appeared when Sting was about 5 years old, and the moment where Lecter saw Sting fighting a beast, he knew he wanted Sting to be his master. Frosch, on the other hand, doesn't remember how exactly he met Rogue… neither does Rogue. They don't remember how they met each other, "Hey Sting?" Rogue said,

"Yeah?" Sting replied, petting Lecter's head.

"How did I meet Frosch?" Rogue added. Sting took a brief 5 minutes to think and eventually thought of the answer 'I actually can't remember.' And Lecter agreed with Sting. They laughed about how nobody could remember how Frosch met Rogue or vice versa.

The storm and the dark night continued and never really ended, they ended up sleeping in the hut because the thunder continued and never really stopped, "I'll admit, I'm scared of the dark, Rogue." Sting said. Rogue gasped out of wow, he didn't think that Sting could be afraid of anything, guess they were the same.

~END.


	4. Stingue: I Wish He Hadn't came back

**Stingue: I Wish I'd Never Met Him**

 **Note: This was writen in class and 'guilds' don't exist in English language so that's why they're known as gang, and yep Fairy tail is called 'Ravenclaw' I couldn't think of a name and the first name what came to my mind was that apparently.**

It was a dark misty, cloudy day in the wonderful land of Fiore, Fiore is mostly known for its wonderful gorgeous grass, flowers that bloom all year around and different types of flowers, in summer and any other season - Fiore was the place to be if you wanted to relax and have a lovely holiday out in the wonderful summer breeze and take nap at the lovely beach down the hill, however Fiore was mostly known for it's summer and spring days, however not today. The date was currently 15th August and it marked the day of Sting Eucliffe's birthday and he got to celebrate it with his friends, except no family was involved, in fact by this point of his life he had completely forgot he even had a family, he did have a family but then he left home at around 14 years old due to being abused quite a lot by his family, he became a guy who lived on the street and occasionally got into gang fights, until Sabertooth and Ravenclaw came along, Sting felt accepted by both these gangs and therefore joined them, he joined the Sabertooth gang because it was quite small, with members such as Minerva - who seemed quite a bit bossy but Sting thought that she maybe wasn't used to new people joining her gang without invitation prior. There was also Rufus - who seemed to wear a red hat, blonde hair and also a red mask covering his eyes and eyelids, you could still see part of his eyeballs but not that much. (Sting never knew the reason for this and just decided to accept it.) - There were quite a few other members but Sting felt like he hadn't had much to say about them yet.

Whilst in Sabertooth, he had met another guy named Rogue. Rogue was shy but also very intimadating and got angry. Sting felt a connection to Rogue and after being with each other for 2 years, they formed a friendship - they were best friends and Sting hadn't had wished for anything else. Everyone else in Sabertooth thought that their amazing friendship was due to the fact that their names meant the opposite, Sting meaning "white sting" or "white light" and Rogue meaning "dark." or another name for the shade black, black and white always worked together, but light and dark never did so that's why everyone else in the guild though that Sting and Rogue's friendship was unique and never ending and would always last as long as they shall live, some even thought that they'd get married but they both disagreed and said that they'd find someone else within time.

However, that's when the guild was wrong, on the 24th of December 2015 was when Rogue departed from the gang at 2am in the morning, no notes were left and he hadn't informed Sting he was going either, he just simply left with no other words and due to Sting not being told, he felt a little lost and a little sad because he felt that Rogue didn't value and love their friendship as much as Sting did. Sting waited for days on end hoping one day that Rogue would come back, however he never did. Due to Rogue leaving, the gang turned upside down and everyone became angry and quite abusive, Sting had daily flashbacks to life at home and was also close to leaving, however then it hit him. It wasn't the rest of the gang being abusive and mean, it was only 2 people, himself - being mean to himself by blaming Rogue's disappearence on himself and fighting himself that Rogue might end up coming back somedays and the 2nd person was Minerva. Honestly, Sting expected Minerva to be a lot of cause for Sabertooth's problems because she seemed quite uninviting, intimidating, feirce and always angry when Sting joined.

After a few days of asking the other members what they thought of Minerva, they all had the exact same opinion. Sting remembers when he told Rogue about how he felt about her, and Rogue didn't agree nor disagree with him, everybody in the gang shared the same dislike to Minerva as did Sting which always interested and amused Rogue because he thought that he was alone in this case, but everyone agreed with him. However, nobody also had the courage to tell Minerva about how problematic she was being by being abusive, toxic and also gas lighting. Eventually came the time when she had kicked Yukino out the gang for being too shy and being to "Nice" around other people according to Minerva herself, Sting likd Yukino as a friend and wished betteer from Minerva but he knew that he shouldn't except much unless one day Rogue would come back and eventually stand up to Sting, but he knew that would never happen.

Anyway, flashfowarding back to Sting's 18th birthday, a lot had changed, his hair was blonde and spiky, he had multiple face peircings (including his tongue, septum, lip, bridge and occasional eyebrows when he can be bothered putting them in) and also multiple ear peircings as well as his ears being stretched to 1mm gauge, Sting felt hardcore, he always wears the same colours, black shirt and black pants but with a blue jacket, blue and black were his signature colours after all, and sometimes he would add yellow in because 'sting' made people thinkof the colour yellow for some reason and Sting would never find out why, he thought it was because of bee stings, but he decided to ignore it because it really didn't affect him. The Ravenclaw gang had also came along to celebrate with Sabertooth however then only stayed around 2-3 hours which wasn't long at all because they also felt threatend by Minerva but didn't also have the guts to say it, which made Sting kind of shocked when he heard Erza - the strongest in the gang say that and nobody ever stood in her way, but Minerva did.

Due to it being Sting's big 18th birthday, he had hoped that by chance maybe a contact with Rogue could've been made, but nonetheless Rogue never actually contacted him and guess it was going to stay that way. Sting felt depressed and almost driven away by Rogue, did Sting do something to hurt Rogue's feelings? Or was it Rogue? Did Rogue have to go back to his family? Or was he scared/ multiple questions kept ringing through Sting's brain and he finally figured out that he knew the answer to none of them. Sting guessed that he would be forever confused unless someone finally answered his questions or Rogue came back, but he knew that by now that was more or less impossible, but Sting can dream and also wish.


End file.
